Scientifically proven
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Jareth is captured by Sarah's father bent on revenge. He escapes by magical means, but what has he done with sarah?
1. Capture

"Dr Williams!" Robert Williams looked up irritated from his desk as the voice yelling his name came closer.

"Dr WILLIAMS!" The unidentified voice slammed open his door, turning itself into his new assistant John Bennis.

"What?" He snarled irately, wishing for the 9th time his other assistant hadn't been gored to death by that Minotaur the week before.

Bennis took a deep breath "We caught him sir"

Robert raised an eyebrow "Him?"

"The goblin king!"

"You mean, another goblin" he replied with a sigh rubbing the bridge of his nose

Bennis leant forward excitedly "No. HIM, Actually HIM!"

That got Roberts attention "what are you standing about yelling for man? Show me!"

* * *

The pair striding through HQ defiantly was a definite sight to see. Robert Williams, Head researcher for Office 92, a top secret agency for the gathering of mythical creatures was revered by most staff, and his new assistant John Bennis, Son of one of the trustees was treated like royalty, though his good looks helped.

Robert was oblivious to any of the admiring looks cast his way, _finally I have him, if it is him _So long the object of his revenge had been evading him, but tonight – they finally had the creature.

_Sarah, Toby…_his thoughts briefly went back to his children, and their tales of what had happened to them one night many years ago. He scowled _Sarah was so upset when I told her she was making it up…Toby too, both of them must never know, but revenge will be so sweet – and a breakthrough in science!_

They were at the lifts now, choosing to ascend to the top of the building. The lift was clear after a point, allowing views of the workrooms either side.

Robert admired the work his people were doing, seeing them drawing samples from creatures, interrogating the ones who understood human speech, training the ones who were wild.

Then the lift stopped at his floor. The doctors floor was quiet, it held only the most deadly and silent creatures. Strong cells lined the corridor leading to his office; trained guards saluted him as he marched along Bennis in tow. The light in the cell next to his office was on, which could only mean one thing _the kings cell is occupied._

Almost trembling Robert swung the door open.

A tall blond-haired man was strapped down to a table. The table was tilted upwards allowing Robert to come face to face with the creature.

The look of pain on the mans face was enough to confirm that he was indeed fey _the table is iron, and we know how much that stings the creatures_ Robert though grimly as he approached.

The man looked up.

"Hello Jareth" Robert said before punching him.

* * *

Three weeks later

* * *

Sarah scowled at her dashboard as she reversed out of the family driveway. _Damn Irene _she swore silently remembering the argument she'd just had with her step-mother. Toby had luckily escaped for the evening leaving Sarah to take the brunt of Irene's irritation.

_And now she sends me to pick up dad, why is she so mad at him for working late?_

Her father had not driven since his licence had expired claiming he was too old, meaning Irene had to usually pick him up from where he worked, Office 92, some company specialising in providing a helpdesk for obsolete computer programmes.

Sarah growled _stupid woman. _Irene had decided that a drunken rant at her step-daughter about everything wrong in her life being Sarah, or her mothers fault was in order, especially Sarah's fault. _At least she wasn't in a hitting mood _Sarah grinned wickedly _then again she hasn't been since the pepper spray._

Irene's words echoed around Sarah's mind '_stupid slut', 'get a life or a job', 'stop writing these stupid stories' 'grow up' _Sarah grit her teeth, she'd never show that woman how much her words hurt her, she'd promised herself that after telling them about the lab…_I nearly thought about it _shaking her head Sarah decided to concentrate on her driving.

* * *

Jareth was in pain. The people here had run various tests on him, shocking, blood testing, pumping chemicals and virus into him to see how he'd react. It was the table that hurt most, agony in every part of him that touched the accursed thing, and muscle spasms from the parts stretching to keep away from it. Then again, his pride hurt much, much more.

_Tricked _he thought, trying to focus his eyes, some of his blood, blue (shocking the scientists when it had appeared) ran down from various cuts on his face. Dr Williams had not been forgiving or gentle. _They have my subjects here _He thought, one of the reasons he had been tricked, he couldn't blame the dumb creatures _He made them call for me, he harmed MY SUBJECTS **and now he's harming you **_came a voice in the back of his mind. He scowled feeling a scab opening and some warm blood cooling his fevered face. _Revenge _the word echoed around Jareth's mind

Flashback

"Release me" Jareth demanded, spitting blood

Dr Williams snapped his fingers and a chair was brought for him, "You and I shall be having a little talk Jareth"

Jareth snarled "I am a KING You DARE to keep me…"

"Gag him" Robert had said simply

The gag reduced Jareth to glaring fiercely at Robert.

"Now….Jareth, we shall be having a talk, about my daughter, and my son"

Robert slowly began drawing on a pair of gloves "You may leave us" he said to the attendants they nodded and left the pair

"About 7 years ago Jareth, you were accidentally summoned to my house…" Robert began, making sure the gloves were on tightly, iron rings on the knuckles winked in the light. "…now, what followed after was cruel and sadistic on your part – Sarah did not deserve what you put her through" Robert punched the area near Jareth's head leaving a dent in the table.

Jareth didn't flinch, but watched Robert very carefully

"She did not deserve what I had to put her through afterwards"

_What happened to the girl? _Jareth wanted to ask.

Dr Williams carried on, as if Jareth had asked the question "I had to report her, have her decontaminated, demagiked from whatever you did to her, and then have her put into an institution"

The table swung as Roberts fist connected to Jareth's face "DO you know how it hurts to see someone you love given shock treatment? To see every inch of her probed? To tell her every day that what she thinks is real and is – is nothing more then her insanity?"

_The girl?_

"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Robert screamed laying into Jareth properly for what seemed an eternity

End flashback

Jareth almost groaned as the lights were turned off _no more tests for today_

He felt so weak, so tired and pale, he almost laughed _I FEEL pale? I must have been hit hard recently_

Mismatched eyes snapped open, _I must escape here, they will never release me.._

Desperately he sent his mind out, feeling it recoil from the touch of iron surrounding him, _a way, there must be _he found a weakness, searching, searching for anyone, anything.

* * *

Sarah reeled back when she felt something brush against her mind. She was sat in the car park, waiting for her father, who was running very late. She twisted, looking all over; trying to see what had touched her.

* * *

_That mind, it is familiar…I can use it. _Blood dripped from his cracked lips as he smiled

* * *

Sarah was aware of walking past the guards with a cheery wave and entering the elevator, aware of the bio scan passing her with flying colours and allowing her access. She was only aware of a voice calling her _Sarah. Come. _And she could do nothing.

The guards along the dark corridor didn't see her walk past them, their eyes frozen in sleep that exuded from her presence.

No one heard the door open apart from Jareth.

Released from the table and helped down by his mind slave, Jareth drew strength from his now released magic, strengthening and fixing some of his wounds.

"Come" Jareth beckoned her linking her arm in his, strengthening his control.

The door was flung open before Jareth reached it, and he and Sarah were faced with half a dozen armed men.

"Frel" Jareth muttered

"Don't fire!" Dr Williams shouted, pale at the sight of his daughter in a trance. "Let her go!"

"You always demand things Dr Williams" Jareth growled softly, aching from his hurts that couldn't be healed here "You will let me outside, or I will kill her"

"You wouldn't kill her" Robert said

Jareth's vision was narrowing and he shook his head to widen it again "You've tortured me enough these few weeks, you will turn off the magnetic field around this room NOW!" His voice cracked on the last word, showing his desperation.

"Turn it off" Robert said quietly, "we will shoot as soon as he releases my daughter" he whispered

Jareth heard though, his sensitive hearing picking up the words, he sighed thinking "I'm sorry Sarah" he whispered just before he hit the back of her neck.


	2. Waking dream

_"I'm sorry Sarah"_

_"Sorry Sarah"_

_"…ry Sarah" _

_"Sarah."_

_"Sarah"_

"Sarah"

"Sarah!"

Sarah shot bolt upright up in bed. Sunlight hitting her straight in the eyes made her lay down again just as fast and with an added groan.

"My lady! Are you in excruciating pain?"

"Light…out" she managed to gasp trying to calm her pounding head.

Cool darkness prevailed and Sarah let out a short sigh of relief. "Sarah, fwend….drink" Came a quiet voice, a glass of something cold was given carefully into her hands. Sarah had the brief sensation of paws before the supporting hands were taken away.

"Now ludo, that wah good thinking of ya" came a gruff voice as Sarah sipped the water, her eyes still shut.

At the sound of that voice she froze "H…hoggle?" she managed to gasp out opening her eyes. "Oh my gods"

* * *

Jareth meanwhile wasn't faring much better. He woke up in a mess, his clothes and bed were covered in the blue of his blood, aching and sick he wondered if he was going to die.

_Whats happening? This can't be happening, this isn't happening, I'm regressing, Dad's going to flip, he'll send me back, Irene will kill me, she'll kill me this time, oh gods whats going on? Shut your eyes, it's just a bad dream_

Jareth groaned at the thoughts assailing his own, _forgot the mindlink _Still the thoughts went on, spiralling into a pit of despair.

**_Sarah _**he finally snarled in desperation **_KEEP IT DOWN_**

There was a silence that had shock written all over it, then suddenly a reply with venom _YOU._

Sarah's mind went silent.

Jareth didn't care, as he passed out at this point.

* * *

Hoggle, Ludo and sir Didymus were a bit surprised when Sarah's eyes snapped open and she sat upright with a snarl.

She staggered out of bed and without a word stalked towards the door and left the room.

"D'ye think we should follow her?" Hoggle said with a gulp

"Most certainly!"

* * *

Sarah was livid, _even if this is a nightmare – he has no right to be in it! _She strode towards his room, not even questioning where it was. She knew. She had sensed it earlier when he had DARED to invade her mind.

Ripping open a door that was identical to every other on a corridor Sarah stormed in. "Goblin king" She said filling her voice with spite "You can bloody well…." She trailed off realising the blond haired man wasn't even listening.

The sight that met her eyes was not pretty, the goblin king was sprawled, collapsed on his bed. The bed that looked like someone had had a rather bad accident with some metallic blue paint. Sarah noticed it everywhere, the doorframe, towards the bed, covering the kings body, streaked through his white blond hair, coming from cuts and bruises. _Oh gods..._she thought appalled _is that his BLOOD?!_

Jareth chose this moment to groan **_go away. _**He sent

"No" Sarah said "This is one twisted dream"

Jareth let out a laughing sigh, the movement causing some scars to re-open **_go away _**he said even more weakly "just…leave...me alone…"

Sarah snorted and Jareth slumped.

"Goblin king?" She said carefully approaching

There was no response

"Goblin king!" she said more loudly, reaching out to touch his shoulder but pulling back as she noticed a bruise there.

"Jareth…what happened?"

"Majesty!" Sir Didymus chose that moment to appear followed by a puffing Hoggle and a carefully lumbering Ludo.

"Ach! Sarah what did'cha do to him!" Hoggle practically screamed looking around at all the blood.

"Blood….." Ludo said mournfully

Sarah waves her hands in front of her to show they were clean "it wasn't me! He was like this when I arrived!"

"His Majesty has a rather high temperature" Sir Didymus said touching his sensitive nose against the kings forehead, it came away with some dried blood, he grimaced and wiped it off.

"Ludo" Sarah said to the cowering creature "Come on, he's too heavy for us to move alone"

"blood.." Ludo almost howled

"This king is hurt Ludo…do you want him to stay hurt?" Sarah said appealing to Ludo's sensitive side

Ludo pondered "Sarah…hurt, by king?"

Sarah paused "noo….Sarah, i mean, I wasn't hurt by him" she shook her head _physically _

They managed to get the king washed, luckily Sarah was able to persuade Ludo to do the actual cleaning and change Jareth into a pair of shorts she found in the drawers nearby.

While Ludo did that Hoggle changed the bedding and Sarah, with Sir Didymus' help scrubbed as much blood as they could off the floor.

"Sarah….king" Ludo said uncertainly holding a slightly dripping king in the bathroom doorway.

"Bed Ludo please" Sarah said pointing to the bed where towels had been laid to protect the now clean bedding. Sarah looked down at the wounds the king had, _this looks bad _Sarah had done a first aid course at high school, taking advanced when she had gone to college, and she suddenly realised she would need every scrap of knowledge she had to help him. _Why am I helping him rather then leaving him in a pool of his own blood? _

"Hoggle, I need a lit candle, strong thread and a silver needle if you can get me them"

"Yes Sarah!" Hoggle said confused and ran off

Ludo had retreated to the corner and was tearing up one of Jareth's shirts for bandages whilst Sarah looked Jareth over again.

_His temperature is high, his lips are blue, he's dehydrated, starved, does he even eat? Fever, some of those wounds look like burns…his whole back looks burnt, what could cause burning on the back, and all these cuts and bruises on the front? His face…it looks like he's been beaten and burnt at the same time…even to do that to Jareth…what kind of monster would do this?_

She sat back rubbing her neck _when he wakes up I'll need to work out when I can wake up._

Hoggle had returned carrying the lit candle very carefully on a table far out of the kings reach. Sarah took the needle from him and began to pass it through the flame, sterilising it. She then threaded the needle.

"Hold him down" She ordered beginning to neatly stitch a long wound on his side.

Jareth moaned and strained against the three creatures.

Sarah sighed looking at everything she had to do, and the now blue needle. Gritting her teeth she carried on her work.

"Sarah" Hoggle's voice broke her concentration

"Ow" she muttered sucking her finger where the needle had pricked _damn that needle is sharp…_she stared at her finger, the drop of blood slowly welling up _my blood…my pain…

* * *

_

Hoggle was surprised when Sarah suddenly let out a scream and ran from the room. About to go after her, he was stopped by a hand on his arm. Hoggle looked up into mismatched, unfocused eyes "Stop..." Jareth hissed painfully "Leave…her…" Then his eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

"His majesty appears to be fainting a lot" Didymus commented carefully

Hoggle rubbed his head "Well, tis nuthin to do with us now is it?"

Ludo was missing.


	3. angry creature

"Sarah…..clothes" Came a mournful whine

Sarah looked up sharply from where she was huddled. The panorama offered from this random balcony (accessed through a dusty room) was amazing, and Sarah had been quietly rocking staring at the labyrinth.

She hadn't even noticed her clothes were blood soaked, and pretty inappropriate for a labyrinth. She sighed, it smelt sharp, like frost here and it had helped clear her head.

"Thank you Ludo" She said standing stiffly and taking the offered bundle from her friend.

She was a little startled when he snuffled her hair in a comforting fashion "Sawah friend" he said happily

Sarah smiled, even if she was delusional again, she began to realise why she hadn't cared the first time. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she recalled the sharp pain from her accident earlier.

"This is real isn't it Ludo….it's not a dream, or a delusion."

"Ludo….real" Ludo said confusedly, as if stating a fact even HE knew. He didn't quite understand why Sarah grabbed him in an almost death-grip hug then, sobbing into his chest.

* * *

Jareth meanwhile ached. Searching and reaching inside of his body with his partially restored magic he healed as much, or sped along the healing of most of his body. When he opened his eyes he looked like he had been in bed a month, not 4 hours. He quickly scanned the room, Hoggle and Didymus were asleep in the corner of the room **_why are they not with Sarah? _**He had summoned them yesterday to watch over the girl while he recovered. Now he stretched his mind out trying to find her. Images flashed past his inner eye too fast for him to follow, pain and suffering flowed amongst them sending him reeling back into the soft pillows of his bed. **_Ouch _**he winced looking for the thread that connected their minds, hoping to destroy it and remove her presence from his mind, he cursed when he saw it, a silvery chain linking them. **_Frel, Frel, FREL how could I have been so careless!

* * *

_**

Sarah sent asked Ludo to check on the others when he'd led her back to her room. Her stained clothes were folded on a chair and Sarah herself was wearing long suede-like trousers and a loose shirt.

She idly wondered who they belonged to as she stared out of the windows.

**_They were just cast offs_**

Sarah stiffened at the sound of that voice in her head. She could feel his presence so clearly... **_that is because I am here. I'll forgive the lack of curtsey_**

With a low growl Sarah turned. Jareth was stood just inside her doorway hand resting on the doorframe

"You might as well let it out now…I know you refrained earlier" He said in a bored drawl.

"How DARE you Goblin King!" Sarah said venomously "You took over my mind invaded it like a, a parasite! Used me as a hostage? Then Kidnap me?" She poked him in the chest ignoring his visible wince as she did so "How could you?" Jareth made as if to speak, but Sarah spoke before he could "Sit down, before you fall down. – Your majesty." When he didn't do as she said she manhandled him into the seat, realising how shaky he was, and how he'd been holding the doorframe for support. Quietly she bit her lip "You could have made me kill them" _why didn't you sacrifice me to save yourself? _

**_Your blood isn't mine to spill _**the effort of speech was beyond him now, and Jareth's head lolled back, eyes closed

"Goblin king!" Sarah cried racing forward cursing _stupid man, creature, fey, whatever._

**_Fey_**

_So you're not totally out then_

**_Ugh, your father doesn't do things by half_**

"No" half viewed images flashed by Sarah's subconscious before she pushed them all away

Jareth watched this in his head, with an almost satisfied smirk **_she's learning…so quickly…_**

_I'm learning what so quickly_

Jareth gasped and slammed his mental doors shut.

"Ow!" Sarah exclaimed rubbing her head "That hurt you know"

**_You're lucky I didn't trap that long nose of yours; you have not the slightest manners_**

The slap surprised him, more so because it had a mental edge too, a brief flicker of absolute resentment.

"YOU have done something to MY mind…and you punish me for not knowing the correct protocol for it? Not only that, you Hypercritical creature – You who have INVADED and USED my mind…" She seemed to run out of words then and Jareth could hear her deep breaths "I hate you so much, it makes me sick Goblin King" she said quietly and seriously, without another word she left the room.

**

* * *

  
**

Sarah didn't know where she was going, but she knew she couldn't stay in that room with that man, fey, whatever.

Surprised she found herself on the same balcony as before and sighed at the wonderful view. _Dad is going to go mental…'…**your father doesn't do things by half…**_'Jareth's earlier words echoed around her mind _what did he mean by that? _She looked at the skies, now swirling with clouds _I wonder what's going on up there? _

* * *

An hour had passed since the Goblin King escaped. Dr Williams was livid, most of the time he spent staring in contemplation at his desk, visibly seething.

"Robert, I hope I'm not intruding" A quiet voice said from the door.

About to snarl at the newcomer Robert looked up, "Mr Bennis….it's been a while"

"You know I rarely leave my labs"

Robert almost snorted _labs, more like breeding pens _He carefully schooled his face "What brings you here…"

"I hear the 'Linda'-Williams creature is missing"

"She, is more then a creature" Robert ground his teeth, _why does this man always put my teeth on edge? _

Mr Bennis gave him a long look "Forgive me…I forget how attached you are to…Sarah? But do not forget, she is an experiment, you're lucky she wasn't killed along with that half-breed…"

"Yes, I KNOW, you remind me every time you come here Charles, what is your point!"

"We need her back… 'Linda' was the last creature of her kind for good reason, the only reason we kept her alive, but when she started using her powers and trying to teach the child…."

"Get to the point" Robert closed his eyes..._the screams…the blood, so blue…_

"My breeding partner and I, we created an offspring that was neutral, I believe he has been enjoying himself as your assistant."

"John Bennis" Robert said automatically

Charles drummed his fingers along the edge of the desk "I have plans for your offspring and mine, after all – if stable they will take over from us. He will lead the mission to rescue Sarah; however…if she should be in knowledge of her powers…He will be her executioner"

Robert looked towards the photo frame on his desk, one contained a picture of a beautiful woman, grey eyes delighted as her hair whipped in the wind. The other of Irene, Toby and Sarah "Agreed" He sighed

Charles Bennis followed Roberts's line of sight, his lips curved into a wicked smile "Incidentally….how is my sister?"


End file.
